In Heaven
by Tysoyo Kalli
Summary: Just a sweet moment in time that Lucifel actually showed any interest in his younger brother, and shows that he does care for him, even if he has to act like he doesn't.


Disclaimer: Look I don't own Michale ok? I only have his clone as my muse! @.@  
  
Timeline: Before Lucifer fell... this his him being nice to his lil brother! *heart*  
  
Title: In Heaven  
  
Note: I'm listening to In Heaven by Coven... and it made Miguel finish this... its a beautiful song if your into Gothical music. And its kinda fitting for whats going on... but not as good as the song before it though... um... Haunted. But I can't figure out the lyrics to that one thus I can't write to it *sigh* oh well *shrug*  
  
Summary: One of those rare moments when Lucfiel is nice to Michael... mild incest, and yaoi. Nothing major though  
  
____----=====-----_____  
  
"Why do you treat me like you hate me all the time?" I ask timidly, trying to venture out to hear my own brother's voice vibrate off of me shoulder. He chuckled lightly against my skin, pulling me closer to his own body.  
  
I was safe. Safe from everyone's downward looking eyes.  
  
"I don't hate you, little brother, I just have to make it appear that I do," He murmered in my ear lightly, sending me shivers.  
  
I wanted to know why. That didn't answer what I had ask. But knowing him so well, it would be pointless to ask. He will avoid the question like the plagues. I press myself agaisnt him again, shutting my eyes tightly.  
  
Its so rare for his kindness to reach beyound just a very faint ghost smile when we are alone. But today, generousity hit him hard and he was showing he cared for me deeply. I always know he does.  
  
His arm was drapped over my waist. Lovingly, close. Closer than two brothers should be, but sin or no sin everything was what it should be. At least for this moment.  
  
I wasn't under the downlooking gazes, and hearing the muttering on how I must be the Angel of Darkness. Because it would be impossible for my brother, the Great Lucifel, to be the Angel of Darkness. So I have to be it. And they are waiting for me to make my mistake. I know they are. I can tell they are. And it sometimes scares me.  
  
But I couldn't tell anyone that the way the look at me scares me. Because I would become weak in my brother's eyes.  
  
"Your thinking alot today, Michael," that sudden change in his voice, and how he switches to my real name than the little bit of a nickname. I blink and open my eyes. "What are you thinking about?"  
  
I turn to look at his face. He looks so much older than me. Sometimes I forget we are twins. And that we are one in the same.  
  
I debate on telling him or not telling him whats bothering me. He wont do anything about it. He would never stand up for me. Because then that would mean he does share something for me.  
  
Which would be bad on his ego. My cold emotionless, pefect brother. Everyone has so much respect for him. If he showed that he had some pity on me, that would ruin it all. I understand. Though it hurts.  
  
I decide not to tell him. Play his game, his way. "I'm just thinking about things."  
  
"Oh..? Like what?" I can feel him smirk against my bare shoulder. I can feel his teeth against his lips against the exposed flesh.  
  
"Just... things."  
  
Slowly he pulls away from me to sit up. My body aches from the lost of contact. I stare up at him.  
  
"I have some work I need to continue with... "  
  
I translate what he was saying into what he really ment, 'If your not going to tell me then I'll leave.'  
  
Such a snob sometimes. But all the more perfect. I sigh, then hug myself looking off giving the best example of a pout there is known to any angel or man.  
  
I hear his chuckling, and his weight lays back down beside me. "You have such a stubborn streak, Little Brother, really reminds me of myself."  
  
Heh, I guess sometimes he forgets that we are related as well... I can feel his arm pressed up against my back, which is still bear as can be.  
  
Its all surreal... this moment. The flames around us from the candles flicker against the air, the bed is soft as soft can be. I'm surrounded by the most important person in my small universe...  
  
And it feels oh so very fake. All imagined. Built by my imagination.  
  
Almost to reassure me, my brother then puts his arm back to where it was before. Pulling me close to him. He's still holding me so tightly against his bare chest, and I can feel that heart beat.  
  
So soft... so gental... lulling... so tired... so close....  
  
I drift off to sleep in his embrace... perfectly content knowing that it really was a dream... a bitter sweet dream of the one I will ever truely love...  
  
____----====----_____  
  
Owari...  
  
Miguel- hm.... well its finished... this has been sitting on Kalli's computer for well over a year. But we just finished it up. Before she went on this little fad of MikaxRalphie thing. ^_^ Hoped you enjoyed it. 


End file.
